In many instances it is desirable to limit the unauthorized operation of manually actuated electrical switches. For example, small children often "play" with household light switches by turning them on and off. Although this is primarily an annoyance to the other occupants of the house, it can also be dangerous. Similarly, in public and quasi-public buildings such as train stations, schools, retail stores, and the like, the unauthorized use of light switches can be dangerous because of the large number of individuals moving through these building. Wall mounted switches are also used for controlling power to machinery. In such applications it is desirable to limit access to the switch both during normal operation and during repair.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for preventing unauthorized use of manually actuated electrical switches.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical switch lockout device which is simple and economical to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical switch lockout device which can be attached to the face plate of a standard electrical switch without modifying the face plate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical switch lockout device for use with toggle-type switches in which the toggle lever can be completely enclosed to prevent its unauthorized actuation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.